The Hidden House
by Sailor Universe2
Summary: I'm BACK! Oh, forgive the formating. FF.net really doesn't like me, but anyway, the 3rd chapter is up! Now I've got to update my other fics. Looks at name ACK! What the heck is there a 2 next to my name! Someone is going to PAY!
1. The Arrival

The Hidden House Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter, but I DO own Twilight and Messiah, the story, and I rule the Universe!!!!! Hence the name!!!!! LOL!  
  
All the teachers of Hogwarts were gathered together before the school year started to discuss their plans that they had for the year. This time thought, instead of an uneventful get together, they had a visitor.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, it has been long time my friend."  
  
The voice caused all the professors heads to snap up to look at the source of the voice. They saw a glowing figure of a regal woman with long hair that was tied into two buns, one on each side of her head, and had two streamers coming from each bun that reached the ground. She wore a white gown that had no sleeves, but hugged her torso nicely, and the rest of the gown hugged her curves and reached the ground. Her hair was a light lavender color and her eyes were blue with a tint of light lavender in them. On her forehead was an upturned golden crescent moon symbol. There was one thing that wasn't right about the woman though. her body was see though. she was a spirit.  
  
"QUEEN SERENITY!" exclaimed all the professors at once. They all quickly got into a bow before the long dead queen.  
  
"Please do not bow before me. I've come here to tell you all that my daughter has felt the presence of You-Know-Who, as well as quite a few of his followers, and has decided to transfer here to Hogwarts to deal with them."  
  
"The Princess is coming here?" one professor exclaimed.  
  
"Are ya sure that it would be safe fer the Princess ter come here ter fight You-Know-Who and his followers?" Hagrid asked with a worried tone.  
  
"She has defeated Chaos and has become Cosmos in the process. You-Know-Who is of no threat to her." Queen Serenity stated calmly.  
  
"So, the legend has awoken." Dumbledore stated softly.  
  
"Yes, she has lost all of her senshi, as well as the family that she was reborn to during the battle. Chaos killed her family in this life to torment her, and then killed her senshi in front of her as well as her fiancé, who might I add she never loved. She was able to release all the other senshi' s star seeds from Chaos' grasp. I think that you should know that she may be prone to disappearing every once in a while."  
  
"Why is that your majesty?" Professor McGonagall.  
  
"She has taken it upon her herself to guard the Gates of Time, as well as the Galaxy Cauldron. No other senshi are alive, so she has decided to watch over everything until the senshi are all, reborn and take their posts if they wish. My time is running out, Serenity will be a 6th year I trust?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Good bye." And with that said she faded away.  
  
~With Princess Serenity~  
  
"I miss you my friends. I long for the day that we will be together again, until then I hope that you rest in peace and live a wonderful life when you are reborn. The other planets have been restored and they are awaiting your arrival. Good bye. for now." Cosmos whispered softly. She then disappeared with a flash of light and appeared in a dark ally by the Leaky Cauldron, and then detransformed. She wore black leather pants that were slightly loose, black high-heel ankle boots, black ankle length trench coat, and a tight silver tank top. Her long silver hair with black streaks was done in a tight French braid down to her ankles with two strands coming out in front of her ears framing her face. Her bangs hung slightly in her eyes that were a bluish-black color with flecks of silver in them, her eyes had so many emotions in them that they would make a person go insane trying to figure them all out. She wore three silver hoops in each ear, one smaller than the other with the largest hoop in the front, and she had a black and silver emblem of a dragon, a unicorn, and a phoenix entwined together on her forehead. The emblem looked as if it was attached to her forehead with a chain on either side of the emblem that went to the sides and was hidden underneath her hair. This emblem was placed there to hide Serenity's multi-colored eight-point star with an upturned golden crescent moon symbol. She looked down at her outfit and was satisfied with what she saw.  
  
"It's time to get my "school" supplies." She said to herself softly with an amused voice. "It will be interesting to see if there is anything about magic that I don't know already."  
  
Serenity made her way out of the ally and into the Leaky Cauldron. When she entered, everyone stopped to see who the beautiful stranger was. Serenity ignored the looks that she was receiving and made her way to the back of the building to the entrance of Diagon Ally. She gently laid her hand on the brick wall, flashed a silver color quickly, and then the entrance opened up for her.  
  
She went to Gringot's and got some money out of her vault that her mother left for her years ago. It was slightly amusing to see the goblins sputter in shock when they heard what vault she wanted to open, especially since they new that that vault held the Moon Kingdom's Royal Treasury, not to mention that she had added to it over the centuries. Once she got enough she walked around the store's finding her books, parchment, feather quills, ink bottles, book bag, cauldron, and her robes that she needed for school. She placed everything into her subspace pocket knowing that anyone who saw would think that she only used a spell that she created herself, for every witch and wizard had a personal spell that only they could use and perform. Serenity didn't need an owl for no one that she knew was still alive, plus she already had Twilight, and Messiah. She also didn't need a wand for she could simply use her hands to perform magic, and she knew that you had to be very experienced, even an expert to use only your hands to cast spells. 'I've had thousands of years to practice.' She thought dryly, but she decided that it might be safe if she bought a wand anyways. 'I don't want to draw to much attention to myself if I run across Voldemort. I want to have the element of surprise against him, I want him to get cocky and think that I'm just a gutsy inexperienced witch with a death wish.' She thought with a smirk.  
  
So with that plan in mind she headed for Ollivanders: Makers of fine Wands since 382 B.C. She entered the ancient looking store and waited for Mr. Ollivander to make his appearance before her. She only had to wait for about ten seconds before he slid his way into view on his latter.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I would be getting another customer today, but I never thought that it would be you, the most popular witch in the Wizarding World, and Muggle World." He stated.  
  
Serenity smiled softly and said, "I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well let's find you a wand." He said disappearing into the back.  
  
'This is going to be interesting.' Serenity thought in amusement knowing that she wasn't going to be an easy match for the wand maker.  
  
Ollivander came back with a wand and the results were disastrous! Wand fell to the ground by the hundreds; there must have been 400 on the floor.  
  
"Nope definitely not that one." He said in a strained voice thinking about the mess. Serenity sweat dropped and waved her hand and made the fallen wands return to the shelves so that the wizard wouldn't be bothered with it.  
  
'After all it is my fault. somewhat.' She thought.  
  
Ollivander looked at her in surprise and gratefulness. Then the old wizard scurried towards the back getting about 20 wands for her to try suddenly knowing that she was going to be a hard one to match. Alas, all were failures and each time Serenity had to put everything back together or back on the shelves. Ollivander returned once again with ten more wands for her to try, each time he was slightly nervous to hand her a wand. One time flowers were growing out of Ollivanders head as a result, and then once again Serenity had to set things right while trying not to laugh at the poor wizards predicament.  
  
Then once again he was heading towards the back, but before he left he said in an exasperated tone, "Even Harry Potter was difficult, but NO WHERE NEAR THIS DIFFICULT!!!!"  
  
Serenity chuckled lightly as she waited for Mr. Ollivander to return with more wands for her to test. The old wizard headed back to the dark corners of his store to reach one of the more powerful wands and reluctantly took five boxes with him. 'These have the same amount of power as Harry Potter and You-Know-Who's wands. These are the only five left of this level, if these don't work. I would hate to have to get the more powerful one.' He shuddered at the thought of that one wand hidden away in a vault in the very back of his store. 'It would take all the wizards and witches in the Universe to possibly. POSSIBLY use that one.'  
  
Once again to Ollivanders dismay. none worked. 'She's tried nearly all the wands in this store. the only one left is. THAT one.' So once again he went to the very back, but this time went all the way to the vault. He slowly dialed the code and opened the vault to reveal a mahogany box with a thick golden lock on it. The box had many stars, dragons, phoenixes, unicorns, planets, and galaxies beautifully carved into it. He carefully carried it out to Serenity as if he was afraid that it would explode at the slightest jerk. He placed it in front of her and told her in a grave tone. "Ms. Cosmos, this wand is very powerful and very dangerous. After making this wand I never dared to make another one at this level. It is 12 inches, with the tear of a dragon, unicorn, and a phoenix. It also has a scale from a dragon, a unicorn hair, a phoenix feather, dust of the planets, light of the stars, and I had to get the blessings of the gods in order to placate it. The last one that believed that they were powerful enough to handle it before knowing the ingredients for it, and before asking me if he could try it was You-Know-Who, and the results were disastrous! He was nearly killed and nearly destroyed Diagon Ally! Possibly more damage if it wasn't for the gods blessings. Now if this doesn't work, I'm afraid that I don't know what will." With that said he carefully unlocked the box and stepped back.  
  
Serenity looked at the slivery black-blue silk fabric that covered the powerful wand and calmly uncovered it. The wand that was revealed to her was magnificent! The handle was made of very hard wood, almost metal, and it was a dark black color with silver engravings of a dragon, unicorn, and a phoenix. The wand itself was made of what looked like a crystal, but inside of it you could see stars, planets, and galaxies swirling around each other like they do in space. She carefully placed a hand over it, but didn't touch it.  
  
"This is an amazing wand Mr. Ollivander. It is very powerful and does not wish to be tamed by anyone weaker than it." She said with awe and a slight chuckle. "It seems that this wand it somewhat arrogant and does not wish to do anything that would kill innocents. that is one of the many reasons why You-Know-Who could not even hold it very long. Yes, this wand has very high expectations of its owner, and it will not be dominated easily by those who do not meet those standards." Serenity then picked up the wand and stared at it for a second or two and then with a flick of her wrist dragons, phoenix's, unicorns, stars, planets, and galaxies swirled around her happily. When the show was over you could see a phoenix, unicorn, and a dragon swimming around playfully within the wand as well.  
  
"Well I'll be." Ollivander stated in awe, "It seems that we've finally found you a match!"  
  
Serenity giggled softly, "Yes, we have. Now how much do I owe you?"  
  
"For you eight gallons, for taking that wand off my hands. I never thought in all my years that I would ever match it to someone!"  
  
Serenity smiled and handed over the money she owed. To her surprise Ollivander handed her the box that held the wand for so long with the lock and key. "To keep it safe and out of curious hands." Was all he said, Serenity nodded and placed the wand back in the beautiful box and locked it. She said her good byes and left the store, when she left she realized that she must have spent 4 or 5 hours in there.  
  
She calmly walked around Diagon Ally and glanced at the stores here and there. She received many looks from the men and jealous looks from the women, but she ignored them all. A she walked she made sure that no one could stare at her eyes for long. 'No point in having a bunch of trained wizards and witches go insane now is there?' she thought to herself.  
  
Serenity then made her way out of Diagon Ally, through the Leaky Cauldron, and to an ally to transport herself home to the Universe's core. "One more day and then I must go to Hogwarts." She whispered softly to herself.  
  
~Next Day at the Train Station~ (Harry already had the talk with Ron's Dad, and Serenity is wearing the same outfit that I described above)  
  
"Come on Harry, Hermione! Lets go!" called an excited boy with red hair and freckles.  
  
"We're coming Ron." Replied a young girl with bushy brown hair. She was pushing a cart with her baggage next to another boy with wild black hair and brilliant green eyes.  
  
The three friends all looked to be thirteen years old. They were heading for a wall between platforms 9 and 10. Before they reached the wall they saw a girl that appeared to be16 years old walking to the platform 9 3/4 with no luggage with her whatsoever. She had long silver hair with black streaks that was in a tight French braid that went to her ankles. She was approximately 5' 11" tall, and they could only see her long black trench coat because her back was to them. They watched as she calmly walked through the barrier that hid the platform. It was an unusual sight to see because everyone always runs through the barrier.  
  
"Well, lets stop staring and hurry on the train before we miss it!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
The two boys nodded in agreement and ran full speed through to their train. When they got through the barrier they saw the stranger walk on the train and noticed that she caught all the male students attention.  
  
"I wonder who she is." Hermione said as they walked onto the Hogwarts Express to find a compartment to sit in. They looked through all the compartments looking for an empty one, or one with enough room for all three of them. They found one that had a sleeping teacher and the mystery girl inside.  
  
"Excuse me." Harry said, "Can we sit in here?"  
  
"Yes." Came a soft silvery reply. The girl sat so that the shadows covered her eyes.  
  
The trio sat down, and it was silent for a few minutes until Hermione decided to speak up.  
  
"Are you new to Hogwarts?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm a transfer student." Replied the silver haired girl.  
  
"What year are you going to be in?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sixth."  
  
"Oh how rude of us!" Hermione exclaimed. "My name is Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley. and this is Harry Potter."  
  
Harry braced himself for the usual responses he got from people hearing his name.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you." The girl softly replied.  
  
The three where shocked that the girl didn't get giddy and excited like all the others who learned who Harry was.  
  
"So what's your name?" Harry asked.  
  
"How careless of me. My name is Serenity, Serenity Selenity Selene Diana Artemis Moon Cosmos." The three blinked a couple times. "That's a long name." Ron said.  
  
Hermione elbowed him in the side, "Ron, don't be rude!"  
  
Serenity chuckled softly and said, "It's all right. I get that a lot."  
  
"Serenity, you know your name sounds really familiar." Hermione said with a pause. Suddenly her eyes widened in shock, "You're the famous singer and model called The Immortal! (Sailor Universe: Cheesy I know, but I've got a mild case of writer's block ok. I was thinking of the Messiah or something like that, but I have that name reserved for one of the other fics that I'm working on. Give me a break; I'm working on about 7 stories at once!) You're the descendent of one of the most powerful witches ever!"  
  
'Daughter actually.' Serenity thought in amusement and nodded to Hermione with a small smile on her face to show that she was correct.  
  
The train came to a stop and everyone on the train was confused because they had not reached Hogwarts yet. (Sailor Universe: No I didn't forget about Malfoy and his nimrod bodyguards, I just decided to make it so that they didn't show up. So don't mention in any reviews, and don't rant about it because it will fall on deaf ears. Or should I say blind eyes? Plus you probably might succeed into irritating me, and that's not good for you because me being irritated is very dangerous for your health, not to mention it takes forever to irritate me. I'm rambling again, all right, shutting up now and on with the fic!) The door open to reveal a tall cloaked figure, a Dementor. When the Dementor entered the compartment, the room began to feel ice cold. Serenity's head quickly turned to Harry and you still couldn't see the color of her eyes because they were glowing a bright silver color. A wall seemed to surround the three as well as the now awake Professor.  
  
"What the." The Professor trailed off in awe of the silver energy protecting them from the Dementor's "feeding".  
  
Serenity stood up and faced the Dementor and said in an icy voice that was the complete opposite of her somewhat cheerful tone, "Get. Out. Now"  
  
The Dementor stood there looking at her for a moment and didn't move.  
  
"If you want to be like that," she said.  
  
Then suddenly the Dementor was thrown backwards by an unknown force. It landed on it's back with a screech, and then was surrounded by a silver glow. It was lifted off the ground and thrown out of the train. If you looked outside you could see all the other Dementors outside on the ground as well. You could see silver energy slowly vanishing from around them. Then the train began to move once again.  
  
"That was amazing!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that? You didn't even use your wand!" Hermione said with excitement at the thought of learning something new.  
  
"You have a lot more to learn before you can try something like that Hermione. Take steps one at a time, and don't jump 40 of them because you will cause more harm to yourself and others before you learn anything."  
  
Hermione nodded in understanding, knowing that she was still learning and more than likely not ready for that level of magic yet.  
  
"Serenity." Harry said, "Why did you look at me when that thing came in?"  
  
"That thing is a Dementor." The Professor said.  
  
"Yes, it feeds off your happiness, hopes, and your peace. When they do that your worst fears, your horrors in your life will haunt you, and echo in your head. I know that you were only a baby when your parents were killed, but you still heard what happened, you just don't remember. That thing would have unlocked those sounds and made you listen to your parents deaths over and over until you passed out." Serenity said with a voice tinged with sadness.  
  
"What about you Serenity? I mean, that energy surrounded us, but not you. How come you weren't affected?" Hermione asked in curiosity.  
  
Serenity smiled sadly. "My horrors are by far worse than anything you can imagine. By far more painful... but I have learned to accept them, and I have learned to keep my memories locked into my mind. Nothing can enter my mind, no matter how powerful they are. If they did succeed. they would go mad. We're almost at Hogwarts, we better change."  
  
She then swiftly walked out and into another compartment, with Hermione not to far behind.  
  
~In the Great Hall~  
  
"I hope that Serenity is placed in Gryffindor!" Ron said in excitement.  
  
"Who's Serenity?" George and Fred Weasley asked their little brother.  
  
"She's an exchange student. She's going to be a sixth year." Harry answered.  
  
"She is so nice and extremely powerful." Hermione said in excitement.  
  
"She's really pretty too!" Ron added.  
  
"Is she the silver haired girl with the black streaks that all the guys were talking about on the platform?" Oliver Wood asked.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied.  
  
Their conversation as cut short when the first years began to come in behind Professor McGonagall. The first years huddled together while taking in all the sights that they could of their new surroundings. The sorting began when they reached the front of the room. Some went to Gryffindor, some to Hufflepuff, some to Ravenclaw, and a few to Slytherin. Everyone sat down and waited for Professor Dumbledore to make his speech and then for the feast to appear before them.  
  
"Before we eat, we have a very special guest transferring to our school." He began, catching everyone's attention. "This young woman will be a 6th year. She has had no schooling in magic whatsoever." Hearing this caused Hermione, Harry, and Ron's eyes to widen and nearly pop out of their heads. "She is very powerful, and we have her to thank for getting rid of the Dementors on the train. She will be observing all the classes and years during her stay so she will not always be in your classes, for she will be alternating them." He paused for a moment before continuing. "She is well known to you all in many ways." He then nodded to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Serenity Selenity Selene Diana Artemis Moon Cosmos." She called.  
  
The room was full of gasps and squeals of excitement. Everyone looked around for the honored guest but didn't see her anywhere. Suddenly it seemed as if the shadows were peeled away from a figure hidden in the back of the room. The illusion of the night sky on the ceiling brightened because the stars and moon glowed with more intensity. The figure slowly and gracefully walked to the front of the room. She looked the same as she did on the train, but now she wore her school robe over her outfit instead of her trench coat. Unfortunately you still couldn't see the color of her eyes. When she reached the stool Professor McGonagall gave her a small bow that was hardly noticeable, and Serenity nodded her head in response. This exchange confused everyone greatly because when they glanced at the other Professors to see if they saw the same thing that they did, what they saw shocked them to the core, all the Professors, even Dumbledore, had their heads slightly bowed to the regal young woman before them. She walked closer to the Professors table and talked to them for a few moments.  
  
"Princess. Did you have any trouble getting all your supplies?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, but getting my wand was. Interesting." She replied with a slight chuckle.  
  
The Professors looked at her in confusion. "I was in Ollivander's shop for a couple hours trying every wand he had. Then he seemed very reluctant to go to the back to get this." she answered their unspoken questions and with a flick of her wrist she pulled out the bow that held her wand. She then opened it and revealed Ollivander's most prized, powerful, and dangerous wand that he had ever made.  
  
The Professors gasped and slightly edged away from it knowing that it was that very wand that You-Know-Who tried to use and it nearly killed him and destroyed nearly all of Diagon Ally.  
  
"Princess how did you manage to tame that?!" Professor McGonagall breathed in shock.  
  
"This wand was very choosy and wouldn't accept any which or wizard that was a powerful as it, or weaker. It also seemed to have an explosive temper when ever someone that it deemed unworthy touched it." Serenity chuckled. "I was not the least surprised at all the ingredients that were in this that gave it such a temper."  
  
"What is in it anyway? All we really know about it is that it is very dangerous." Professor Snape asked. "I remember when I went to get my first wand. It was after You-Know-Who attempted to use it and Ollivander always glanced nervously towards the back where he kept it locked up and out of reach."  
  
"Well, it is 12 inches, with the tear of a dragon, unicorn, and a phoenix. It also has a scale from a dragon, a unicorn hair, a phoenix feather, dust of the planets, light of the stars, and Ollivander said that he had to get the blessings of the gods in order to placate it." Serenity said casually.  
  
This caused the Professors eyes to pop out of their sockets. Serenity put her wand away and turned to Professor McGonagall and said, "I think that everyone has been waiting long enough." Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement.  
  
She then swiftly, and gracefully sat down and Professor McGonagall then placed the Sorting Hat on her head.  
  
::Well it is certainly an honor to have you hear you majesty.:: The Sorting Hat whispered into her head. (Sailor Universe: She let the hat have access to her mind knowing that it wouldn't pry into something that it shouldn't. OK.)  
  
::I'm honored to be here.:: she answered back.  
  
::Now where to put you? You are by far too advanced for any of the houses. You have no desire to gain more power because you have unlimited power and would only strive to gain more power in order to protect, and by far too cunning. So Slytherin is out of the question. You have by far more courage, nerve, and too daring than any one in Gryffindor. So that house is ruled out. You're by far too intelligent for Ravenclaw. That house is ruled out as well. Also you are by far too loyal and patient for Hufflepuff, your long life is by far enough evidence for that. So that house is not an option as well. This is very difficult Highness.::  
  
Serenity chuckled mentally to the hat. ::How come I get the feeling that you are enjoying this challenge?::  
  
::The only challenge other than you that I've had was Harry Potter three years ago, but that was only between two houses. Wait a minute. why didn't I think of it before? It would seem obvious that you would belong in this certain house.::  
  
"What's taking so long?" Fred asked anxiously.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe the hat is having a hard time finding a place for her." George suggested.  
  
"But the hat has never taking this long trying to decide where to put someone. I mean it took the hat a minute or two for Harry, but it's been about 5 minutes now!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I'm hungry. I hope that the hat decides soon so then we can eat." Whined Ron.  
  
"Always thinking about your stomach, huh Ron?" Harry said in a teasing tone.  
  
Everyone giggled quietly, even Ron, over this little question.  
  
"THE COSMIC HOUSE!!!!" The Sorting Hat called out so everyone could hear. To everyone's surprise the hat seemed to have excitement tinged in its booming voice.  
  
Whispers echoed throughout the Great Hall over the hat decision. "There's no Cosmic House." "What is the Sorting Hat talking about?" echoed from many confused voices of the students.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron glanced at each other; the two boys wore looks of confusion, where Hermione wore an expression of shock and amazement. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off of Serenity while looking very proud at the "young" star on the stool in front of her, as were all the other Professors. Serenity stood up off of the stool and revealed her stunning blue-black eyes with silver flecks in them to the great hall. She calmly walked towards the back of the Great Hall and to the right corner. She looked at that corner and began to glow a bright silver color, then the area that she was looking at glowed the same color. Then as if an invisibility cloak was removed a somewhat high stone platform with 20 stone stairs was revealed. On top of the platform a dark oak oblong table with 10 chairs around it sat. Serenity heard the gasps of surprise and slightly smirked. 'They should see the hidden tower that I just uncovered, then lets see their reactions' she thought. She calmly walked up the stairs and sat on a chair that allowed her to observe everyone in the room.  
  
Professor Dumbledore then stood up to say the words for dinner to appear, but was stopped by a roar and a cry of a bird. Then in flew a small dragon and a phoenix from an open window. They headed for Serenity, she waved her hand in front of her and there appeared a golden perch for both of them. Both of them, not including their tails, were about a foot tall, but the dragon was about an inch taller than the phoenix. The phoenix's tail feathers were about one and a half feet long, and the dragon's tail was about one and a quarter feet long. They're main colors were black and silver. The dragon had silver eyes, claws, few scales, and the skin of the wings were silver. The rest of it was black, and it had white teeth. The phoenix had silver eyes, beak, talons, and some of the feathers on its body, wings, and tail were also silver. The rest of its body that was not silver was also black. They landed gracefully on the golden perch in front of Serenity and they seemed very happy to be near her.  
  
"Did you two have fun?" Serenity asked softly. The two of then nodded their heads in response and Serenity smiled at them and said, "Good."  
  
"A dragon." Hagrid said in awe remembering how much he wanted one of his own.  
  
"NO WAY!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked as all attention turned to the shocked girl.  
  
"T-That's G-Ga-alactic D-Dra-Dragon and a C-Celestial P-Ph-Phoenix! They're s-supposed to b-be not-nothing more than m-m-myths! If they flew up into the night sky you would never find them because they would blend in with the sky!"  
  
Everyone looked at the two creatures in amazement and shock.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled with that special twinkle in his old eyes and said, "Another year has begun. The rules are simple. No one may enter the Forbidden Forest, do not bother Ms. Norris," he said while looking at the Weasley twins who smiled innocently, "And no student may wander in the halls after hours. One more thing, Dementors are guarding the school boundaries, so do not try to fool them for it does not work." He said while looking at Harry. "Now, let the feast. begin."  
  
With that said the tables were filled with mountains of food, but surprisingly to everyone. nothing appeared in front of Serenity. The suddenly 10 House Elves appeared and carried trays of food to Serenity, and placed them in front of her.  
  
"Thank you." Serenity said to them with a smile.  
  
All the House Elves smiled widely and bowed to her, they giggled and rushed back to the kitchen chatting softly and excitedly to each other. Everyone looked at each other and then went back to eating.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hermione." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry replied.  
  
"Do you guys wanna go say hi to Serenity?" he asked.  
  
"Great idea Ron! It would be nice to talk to her again." Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"You guys know her?!" Fred and George Weasley asked in astonishment.  
  
"We talk to her on the train." Ron said with excitement.  
  
"She was the one the threw all the Dementors out of the train with a wave of her hand!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Oliver Wood asked. Oliver is the Captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
"Yep! She's really nice too!" Harry replied. "But she did seem a little angry at the Dementors for being on the train."  
  
"Come on we'll introduce you guys to her!" Ron said happily.  
  
All six of the Gryffindors got up out of their seats and made their way to Serenity's table.  
  
"Hey Serenity!" Hermione said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Hello Hermione, Harry, Ron." She said softly with a warm smile. "Who are your friends?"  
  
"Serenity this is Fred and George Weasley, they're twins and my older brothers. They're also the Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Ron introduced proudly.  
  
"And this is Oliver Wood. The captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Harry introduced.  
  
"George and Fred are 5th years, and Wood is a 6th year." Hermione told her.  
  
"Hi!" the three teens chorused together.  
  
"Hello." She replied. "Please have a seat. May I intro duce you to Twilight and Messiah." She said while pointing to the Phoenix and then to the Dragon.  
  
Everyone sat down and chatted happily to one another, and admired the to mythical creatures before them. Then suddenly Serenity said, "So Fred and George. I have a feeling that you two are the pranksters of this school. Is that true?"  
  
"How did you know?" George asked.  
  
"I know a fellow prankster when I see one. Not to mention you two aren't very good at hiding that fact. Your eyes gave it all away." She replied casually.  
  
"What do you mean a fellow prankster?" Fred asked in curiosity.  
  
"I was always very good at pulling pranks on people without them knowing until it was to late, and even then they could never prove that it was me." Serenity said offhandedly.  
  
"Wait a minute." Wood started. "Are you saying that on TV, whenever something happened to someone that was asking too many personal questions, or wouldn't leave you alone, that was YOU that caused it?"  
  
"More or less. yes." She said simply.  
  
Fred and George's mouths fell onto the table in shock. "Those pranks were yours?!?! They were SO COOL! How did you pull them off? How long did it take you to think them up? Those were pranks that we couldn't pull off no matter how hard we tried!" The twins rambled off simultaneously.  
  
Serenity laughed and said, "Yes, they were mine. No, it didn't take long to think them up because those were some of my easiest pranks."  
  
The twins were in shock as were everyone else at the table. "WE ARE NOT WORTHY!" the twins chanted to Serenity. Everyone laughed while everyone else in the Great Hall that heard the twins were wondering what they were talking about, but all the other guys were mostly seething in jealousy that the five guys with Serenity were so close to her when they weren't.  
  
The Professors chuckled together knowing that the only reason that the twins would chant that to Serenity is if she bested them at their own game. pranks. Yes the Professors were well aware of some of the pranks that Serenity had pulled. See the twins had embarrassed people in front of the entire class or school, but Serenity on the other hand did that to people, who deserved it, in front of the entire world countless times with no regrets, and without a second thought. The Professors also knew that there was never anyway to prove that it was Serenity that had done it; she was just too good at pulling them off and hiding all evidence that could point to her, or anyone.  
  
"Everyone." Professor Dumbledore said. "I have one more announcement to make. Since there is only one member of the Cosmic House. Serenity you are more than welcome to be a back up player for any Quidditch team that you wish if there is a player unable to play." Serenity nodded. "Now, Prefects please escort the first years to your dormitories. Serenity I believe that you already know where your tower is." Serenity nodded once again. With that said everyone got up and left the Great Hall and began their journey to their dorms.  
  
Serenity waited until everyone left the Great Hall before she got up to leave her table. Once she left she headed for the Forbidden Forest and pulled out two glowing crystals from her pocket. Twilight and Messiah crouched onto Serenity's shoulders and glanced down at the two crystals glowing in their Queens hands. Serenity entered the forest and walked for about a minute before stopping. She held out the two crystals and said in a soft tone, "I Serenity Selenity Selene Diana Artemis Moon Cosmos. Call upon these to star seeds to once again return to their former bodies as well to their former glory. Come before me you two, creations of purity that had your lives ripped away from you before your time, it is time for you to live again, and I need your help."  
  
The two star seeds floated of before her. The bodies of the creatures began to fade in and become solid. Before her stood two beautiful white unicorns, the very two that You-Know-Who killed and fed off of. The unicorns bowed their heads to the young looking woman before them. "What can we do for you my Queen?" The two said together.  
  
"Run throughout the forest and the world. Call out to your kind and tell them that they must come here to the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts to me. They all must come before Voldermort can get them. I intend to cut off his "life" supply as soon as possible. The only way I can do that is if you two spread the word to all the unicorns that 'Cosmos will protect them from the wicked one. Cosmos will put their souls to sleep and guard them with her life and keep them from the wicked one.' Will you help me?" she asked.  
  
The two magical creatures glanced at each other knowing the risk that their Queen was taking. They looked back at her and said, "You are taking a great risk for us your majesty. We will help you, and spread the word. Everyone will be here in four days time."  
  
"Thank you." Serenity said softly.  
  
The unicorns bowed their heads once more and ran in opposite direction into the forest to dread the word. Cosmos will protect them, their children, and their blood from the wicked one.  
  
Serenity watched them go and then turned back to Hogwarts and entered the school.  
  
"Is it done Princess?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, they will all be here in four days. Now all I need to do is wait for them to come. Good night Professor." She answered.  
  
"Good night." He replied.  
  
Serenity headed down the many hallways and up many staircases before she reached the painting to her Common Room. The painting was of the stars, planets, galaxies, unicorns, dragons, and phoenixes.  
  
"Password." They all whispered together in a haunting harmony.  
  
"Megami." Serenity stated.  
  
The painting slowly opened up to reveal a doorway into her Common Room. The room was large and spacious. The windows were large and had long dark blue silk drapes tied back to allow the star and moon light into the room. There was a large roaring silver fire in the massive fireplace that made the room temperature warm and comfortable. There were large oak tables and velvety silk like couches that were scattered in the room. The floor wasn't stone like all the other Common Rooms, but the floor had soft plush silver and black carpet. The carpet was of the solar system and it moved just like the solar system. You could see shooting stars, comets, and asteroids floating their way in the solar system as well. The ceiling had a large and very beautiful silver chandelier with white candles that were lit with silver flames to add more of a soft celestial glow to the room. There was even a large silver stand for Messiah and Twilight to rest on, and several other smaller ones scattered throughout the room. Towards the back there was the archway with staircase that had a drape above it to cover it.  
  
Serenity started up the stairs and headed for her room. She headed to the very top of the stairs and opened the door to reveal a beautiful king sized, oak four-post bed with a canopy. The fabric of the canopy was a sheer black with a silver sheen, with silver ropes to tie the curtains of the canopy to the bedposts. The comforter on the bed was black with silver stars and it also had silver silk sheets. The carpet was the same as the carpet in the Common Room and the windows were large with black silk drapes with a silver sheen. The window had the best view in the entire castle, you could see the Forbidden Forest, the lake, and the starry night sky. On her ceiling there was an image of the Moon Kingdom with the Earth in the background, and the pools of water gently moving just like it did when there was a soft breeze that she could see through the top of the canopy. There was a perch for Messiah and Twilight on a bedside table on each side of the bed. On one side of the room there was a bookshelf with all her schoolbooks and next to it was a large desk with all her writing supplies. There was a trunk in front of her bed that held all her clothes. She placed the box with her wand inside on one of the bedside tables, changed into her dark blue almost black silk pajama pants and matching silk tank top. She climbed into bed and said, "Good night Twilight, good night Messiah."  
  
"Good night Sere." They replied softly and they all went to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
Sailor Universe: Well this is my first SM/HP fic so I hope that you all liked it. It took me forever to finish this chapter because I kept coming up with more things to add to it. My friend was getting kind of irritated with me because I kept adding onto the middle of the story and not the end. She nearly killed me a couple times because I wasn't done yet. ^_^() So please review I would love the feed back!!!!!!! Also! Please do not start voting on couples because I already have one picked out! AND I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT! Until next time! 


	2. Time for School!

The Hidden House Chapter 2: Time for School!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SM. I rule the Universe and no lawyer can sue me because I could make their lives a living hell!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *looks at lawyers* Not to mention, that my sister just happens to be a lawyer so there! She passed her Bar test on her first try! Sis I know that you're probably not reading this, but CONGRATS!  
  
Sailor Universe: All right people I'm probably going to bore some of you, but tough luck because I need to answer a couple reviews. Ok! First on my list is. Katana-sama! I understand the whole Marry Sue thing that everyone uses, and I know that it can get dull and boring. Believe me when I say that I have no intention of making Serenity/Usagi indestructible, and unable to be harmed. I also have no intention in making her the most perfect being in the word because I believe in the reality that no one and nothing is perfect. Any quirks that I may come up with for Serenity depends on my mood when I'm typing, or what my strange imagination comes up with. I hope that this calms your fears of my having a Marry Sue in my Fanfic. Frankly, if I had one present I would have that character bashed. Now for the second on my list is. Sailor fanfic! I respect your religious beliefs, and I'm willing to make a compromise with you. Since I really don't want to rack my brain for another name for my Dragon, this is what I'm more than willing to do. I will be more than happy to use a nickname for the dragon, but a few times I will use its full name. I will try to make that few times very, very few as I possibly can. I hope that this is acceptable for you and please let me know if it still bothers you. If it still does then I will think of something else to do. The last thing that I want to do is offend any of my readers. Now, the third on my list is. Falconess! Yes, this is another chapter; it will start as soon as I finish addressing one more review that I had received. The last, but not least on my list is. Usagi Asia Maxwell! I know that my story line seems to be over played, but I do intend to add many twists to it. What those twists are, is something that I can't answer at the moment because 1. It would ruin the story as you more than likely know since you are a Fanfic author yourself and 2. Because. I don't even know what those twists are at the moment. ^_^() So it seems that we're both even. No body knows what will come next! Now that I think about it. that's kind of sad on my part. Oh well! It makes things more interesting this way.  
  
Now there are many more reviews that I would be more than happy to make comments to and answer any questions that you may have, but I'm kind of lazy and I would never be able to start the fic at the moment because there are so many reviews from all you wonderful people! Plus, I think that Falconess would get really annoyed if I don't start this chapter soon! LOL! ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun slowly rose up over the tops of the trees to illuminate the grand castle of Hogwarts. As the sun touched the windows, the soft yet offensive rays awakened the thousands of sleeping figures that were tucked away in their soft beds. Groans of protest could be heard from the non-morning witches and wizards as they reluctantly threw back their covers to change into their uniforms to head towards the Great Hall for breakfast. A new year of classes had begun.  
  
The many paintings that hung on the great stone walls of the massive castle all watched in amusement as the sleepy children stumbled their way to breakfast while trying to find their way without getting lost. It was amusing to them to see the little ones disoriented as they made their way down the grand stone staircases, only to be shocked awake when the stairs moved with them still on it. The paintings had to stifle their laughter as they watched the kids plop down on the stairs and wait for a few minutes for the stairs to move back to the way it was when they had fist set foot n them. Once the staircase was back they watched as the kids ran to the end before they were stuck once again.  
  
Other than the amusement from the naive first years, the rest of the morning was relatively normal. As normal as you can get be having a 'very' famous person, other than Harry Potter, on her way to breakfast. Serenity was looking forward to the classes that she would be attending and observing that day, and was happy that where her tower was, was away from the other students.  
  
'Being jumped right after I wake up is 'not' my idea of a wake up call.' She thought to herself in slight amusement.  
  
Needless to say, she was glad that the students were too shocked and hungry last night to rush at her like so many other fans of hers.  
  
'Who knows. Maybe they won't rush at me at all. That would be a nice change for once.' She thought thoughtfully as she swiftly made her way through the empty halls, listening to the sounds of her lonely steps lightly echo in the lonely corridor.  
  
  
  
~In the Great Hall~  
  
  
  
Everyone was sleepily eating their breakfast while going over their schedules, while some were busy trying not to fall asleep in their food. Serenity quietly entered and went to sit at her table. As she sat down her food appeared and then in flew her to faithful companions.  
  
"Good morning Siah-chan, Twi-chan." Serenity said softly.  
  
"Morning" they said together.  
  
The morning continued to be uneventful, until Serenity heard the groans of disappointment and disgust for the Gryffindors.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with them?" Serenity commented to the two confused creatures before her. All they did was shrug in reply to show that they were just as lost as she was.  
  
"Double Potions with Slytherins! Ugh this is going to be the worst day ever!" exclaimed some of the Gryffindors.  
  
Serenity, Messiah, and Twilight sweat dropped at the outburst that they overheard. "I take it that that's a bad thing?" Twilight suggested. The other two merely nodded in agreement to the phoenix's assessment.  
  
  
  
(Sailor Universe: Look mom! I know how to use big words! *laughs hysterically* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ok I'm done. ((Thank god.)) Hey! Who the hell said that you could be in here?! ((Me.)) Damnit smart-ass get out! How many times do I have to tell you and the others that when it comes to writing I'm in control of the fucking body! ((Aw, but its so much fun seeing you get all flustered.)) GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! ((All right, all right.)) *watches smart-ass leave control room of body* About time. *looks at readers* Why are you here? Go, read, ignore the arguments that I have with the other personalities. Go on!)  
  
  
  
After about 5 minutes, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way up to Serenity. Serenity noticed that they all had frowns on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"We have Double Potions with Slytherins and with Snape for our first class." Ron grumbled.  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"Yep." Harry replied.  
  
"Slytherins and Gryffindors are enemies, and Snape is the head of the Slytherin House. He likes to pick on Gryffindors and take away points from our House." Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh." Serenity said while realizing exactly why all Gryffindors would dread that class.  
  
"Snape also hates my guts, and will go out of his way to put me down, and make me look like a fool." Harry said with a glare in Snape's direction.  
  
"Not to mention Malfoy is also in that class." Ron said with anger.  
  
"I'm guessing that he's in Slytherin." Serenity stated.  
  
"Yes, and he happens to be Snape's favorite student. He also loves to put the three of us down in anyway possible." Hermione answered.  
  
"Hmm." Serenity then looked as if she was lost in thought. Then she said, "You guys better go before you're late."  
  
"YIKES!" the trio yelped in surprise, not realizing what time it was. They said a quick good bye and ran for the dungeons.  
  
"It seems that potions is going to be my class today." Serenity said with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"Sere, please don't tell me that you're going to pull a prank." asked a worried Twilight.  
  
"Aw, come on Twi-chan! You know that it's always fun to see what she comes up with on short notice!" exclaimed an enthusiastic dragon.  
  
"Of course, but Snape knows that she knows how to pull pranks without leaving any evidence behind!"  
  
"Who said that it was only going to be Snape?" Serenity asked with a grin.  
  
"Now you're talking!"  
  
"Siah! Don't encourage her! Pulling pranks on the media is one thing, but on a teacher that knows what your capable of? Bad idea!" Twilight exclaimed.  
  
"Just watch and learn." Serenity stated. "Peeves," she whispered.  
  
"Yes Princess?" the Poltergeist questioned with a smirk.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to participate in a little 'project'?" she said with a grin.  
  
"Finally, someone who thinks like me!"  
  
"What, don't the Weasley twins think like you?" Sere asked with amusement.  
  
"They think to simple. You think complex and evil. So who's the target?" Peeves said with glee.  
  
"Snape and possibly one other."  
  
"What about Bloody Baron? If I participate, Snape will inform Bloody Baron and then I'll be in an undead world of trouble!" Peeves stated.  
  
"Way ahead of you my friend. Once your ask is done, you will be transported into my Tower, there you will be safe for Bloody Baron cannot go through those walls. Then after a couple hours with a snap of my fingers, Bloody Baron will forget whatever Snape tells him about our little prank."  
  
"Ok, so what do I have to do?"  
  
"I'll give you the materials, the targets, and then you can do whatever you wish to them."  
  
"WOHOOO! I'm in!"  
  
"I'll let you know when to begin Peeves. I have a feeling that this will not be the last of our 'projects' together." Serenity said with I smile.  
  
"I hope not!"  
  
"Oh dear." Twilight said.  
  
"Oh, stop being such a worry wart." Siah said with a laugh.  
  
  
  
~In the Dungeons~  
  
  
  
"Welcome to another year of Potions." Snape said with a cold voice while looking around the room. "I see that Miss. Cosmos has decided to observe this class for her first."  
  
"I hope you don't mind." Serenity said with a small smirk.  
  
For some reason, Snape had a feeling that he didn't like that look.  
  
"Not at all." He replied, and then he turned back to his class. "Today we are going to be doing an appearance potion. This potion will show everyone what you are. In other words, what creature you represent, or what object and such. Turn your books to page 50 and get to work."  
  
While all the students were working on their potions, Serenity was having a conversation with a certain poltergeist.  
  
::When should the fun begin?:: asked an anxious Peeves.  
  
::Soon, allow everyone to finish their assignments and have them tested. Then shall we well see our targets.::  
  
::How will I be able to get all of them? I don't think that I'll have enough materials for more than two or three.::  
  
::I will block their magic and freeze their bodies in place. As for the materials. they're unlimited.::  
  
::YIPPIE!!!!!::  
  
Serenity cut off her connection with Peeves as soon as Snape began to address the class once again.  
  
"All right. It's time to test them. When I call on you, you will taste your potion and then I will grade you." Snape said.  
  
One by one Snape came to each student, when he came to Malfoy, Malfoy turned into a large snake. Serenity could hear Harry and Ron mutter "figures" and she just barely held in her chuckles. Snape came to a young girl named Pansy, and she turned into the flower that she was named after. When she turned back to normal she was acting very smug, 'I don't know why she would be.' Serenity thought. Ron turned into a tiger, Harry turned into a falcon, and Hermione was the last one to go before her.  
  
"All right Granger, it's your turn." Snape said coldly.  
  
Hermione nodded and tried her potion. Her change was slightly different then the others. Hermione turned into an Ice Owl, a very rare owl that was only found on Mercury. Ice Owls were larger than the owls found on Earth. Their talons were icicles that were as hard as steel, and had a wingspan of 6 feet. Ice blue feathers and shards of ice adorned their bodies. They were very soft to the touch, but those feathers and shards could become a very strong and tough armor to protect them from enemies. They were very wise and graceful creatures, and they had the ability to speak if they wished, because of their power. Their power was based on ice and very cold water.  
  
'It seems that Hermione is a Mercurian reborn.' Serenity thought with a small smile.  
  
"Very good Granger. 75 points to Gryffindor." Snape stated a little shocked, but no one but Serenity noticed.  
  
"What's so great about that?! She only turned into some dumb bird!" Pansy stated in offense to the fact that she was awarded more points than her.  
  
Hermione blushed in embarrassment and anger, but before she could say anything in her defense Serenity spoke up in a cold and almost cruel tone.  
  
"That stupid bird, as you called it, happens to be an Ice Owl, a rare owl that is only found on the planet Mercury. Those creatures happen to be very wise, ancient, and very powerful. The Ice Owls could easily make warm water colder then the seas of the Artic and Antarctic Oceans put together. The fact that they would represent Hermione is a great and precious honor that only the smart and wise have this honor bestowed upon them. Since these creatures represent Hermione, it is proof of her wisdom, strength, power, and gracefulness. Unlike you Pansy, who had nothing more than a weak and pathetic flower to represent her. A weak flower that is almost considered a weed, and easy to step on."  
  
Hermione looked at Serenity in shock and awe. 'I didn't know that that's what the animal was called.' She thought.  
  
Pansy on the other hand was fuming while the rest of the Gryffindors were struggling to hold in their laughter and the sight of Pansy.  
  
"Ms. Cosmos." Snape cut in, "Your turn."  
  
Serenity nodded and sampled her potion. Everyone thought that Hermione's change was amazing, but Serenity's was by far more spectacular. Instead of one creature or thing, she was many. The dungeon was filled with a peaceful dark light, like in space. There were stars, planets, and galaxy's dancing a dance that no one had ever seen before, while singing a song that no one had heard. There was a huge Dragon, and a very large Phoenix that looked like the two that Serenity has. There was a silver Unicorn, and a Silver Unicorn with wings. An Ice Owl, a unique type of a wolf that was surrounded by lightning, and a Phoenix that seemed like it was made of fire, yet it wasn't. A strange panther that was seemed to be apart of the darkness, a falcon like bird that had eyes that looked as old as time, a large dolphin with two tales that sung a song that reminded you of the ocean, and cheetah that seemed almost transparent, but if you looked closely you could see that is was it's fur that looked like the sky. Then there was a golden lioness that had a soft and beautiful glow surrounding it that made you feel loved, and then everyone could see a beautiful golden gate that allowed you to see a beautiful garden behind it along with the ruins of an ancient kingdom.  
  
"That's the Gate of Elysion!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Parvati asked in confusion.  
  
"The Gate of Elysion is said to be located at the center of the Earth, where the Golden Kingdom laid." Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh wow." Parvati exclaimed.  
  
"Look over there!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
Everyone looked and to their amazement, they saw the moon goddesses Artemis, Diana, and Selene. Then they saw a figure in the shadows, she looked like a warrior and was holding a tall staff in her hands. Then they saw another figure shrouded in the shadows sitting on a throne. They also saw a tall gate that was covered in mist so you could only see its outline. Then in a corner of the dungeon you could see two figures weaving thousands and millions of strands together.  
  
"Fate and Destiny." Hermione stated softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
The last thing that they were able to see before the potion dissipated was a beautiful and mystical kingdom, but then it was slowly destroyed until all you could see were pillars knocked over and what was left of the crushed walls of the once powerful palace.  
  
Everyone turned to Hermione for the answer to this puzzling image.  
  
"The destruction of the Moon Kingdom after a terrible war. They were caught unprepared for the attack, and they were destroyed."  
  
The dungeon returned to normal and the images disappeared leaving a calm Serenity sitting in her seat waiting for Snape's verdict. Before Snape could say anything everyone heard a light clapping at the doorway. There at the doorway stood Dumbledore with a smile on his face.  
  
"Very good Ms. Cosmos. That was the best results that I have ever seen with this potion."  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
And then Dumbledore was gone.  
  
"250 points to Celestial, for the advanced performance of a simple potion." Snape stated with indifference, and if you had listened carefully you could have heard pride as well.  
  
Then suddenly Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Snape were unable to move.  
  
"What's going on?!" demanded Malfoy as he struggled to move.  
  
Suddenly Peeves flew in throwing balloons full of water that have food coloring in them at the 5 unfortunate people. Everyone that wasn't frozen collected their things in record time and ran out of the room, but Serenity calmly walked out with a small smirk on her face. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were outside waiting for her when they noticed the look on her face.  
  
"Why are you smirking Serenity?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh no reason." She answered.  
  
Suddenly Peeves came flying out and two the three's amazement, the poltergeist and Serenity gave each other a high-five.  
  
"Did you have fun?" she asked.  
  
"YUP!" he exclaimed in glee.  
  
"You better go Peeves." Serenity warned with a smile.  
  
"Right, see you later Sere!" and then Peeves vanished.  
  
"What the." Harry trailed off in confusion.  
  
"You froze Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, and Pansy!" Hermione exclaimed when she put all the pieces together.  
  
Serenity merely smiled and said, "It's time for lunch."  
  
The two boys' mouths dropped open in shock and slowly followed the two chatting females on their way to the Great Hall..  
  
"How did you know about the Ice Owl? I've never even heard of them before." Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't be so surprised Hermione. Nobody knows about them anymore, for the Ice Owls were believed to be extinct after the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. I have some books in my Common Room that you could read if you wish. You could learn more about the Ice Owls, and the ancient kingdoms." Serenity stated.  
  
"I would love to!" Hermione exclaimed eager to learn something new.  
  
Harry and Ron were still able to understand the conversation enough to let out a groan in exasperation at Hermione's response, despite their stupefied state. The two girls laughed at the boys and entered the Great Hall for some much needed food.  
  
  
  
~In the Great Hall~  
  
Everyone was laughing and eating, talking about how their day was so far. The main topic was about the prank that Peeves had pulled on certain five people.  
  
"Man I bloody, wish that I could have been there to see the looks on their faces." Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, who would of thought that Peeves would have finally pulled a prank on them!" George added with excitement.  
  
"He wasn't alone in pulling the prank." Ron said off handedly.  
  
"What do you mean?" George asked.  
  
"You two have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Because if you tell, more than likely this person will get you back." Harry said.  
  
"We promise!" the twins said simultaneously.  
  
"Serenity froze them in place. I think she also gave peeves all his supplies." Hermione told them.  
  
The twins were silent and then finally said, "She got Peeves to work with her on a prank?!"  
  
"Yup." The trio answered.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
(Sailor Universe: I felt like being evil today. Sorry about not getting this out soon guys. I have finals this week and I've been sick for two weeks. I was working on this chapter and trying not to cough up a lung. Well, review please! Oh! And thank you for all the nice reviews! I really enjoyed reading them! Until next time!)  
  
  
  
Special Thanks to these who have reviewed:  
  
Moonkitty  
  
SachiNyoko  
  
Lala  
  
Millenium Amazon  
  
(chanted_bones55@hotmail.com)  
  
Mathais-8888  
  
tenshi_chikyuu  
  
Celestial Sailor Pluto  
  
Queen Diamond  
  
jess  
  
Shinma Princess  
  
Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito  
  
Digital Girl  
  
Usagi Asia Maxwell  
  
teaaira  
  
Anjel  
  
Akiko SkywalkerGreenleafPotter  
  
silver_punk  
  
oldestof3  
  
saturnpyroprincess  
  
Falconess  
  
alanna  
  
vampire angel  
  
Moonchick  
  
heavenly blade  
  
Remiko  
  
Queen Sereya  
  
Black Lion  
  
Sailorsapphire  
  
Shinemegami  
  
solarmistress17  
  
Serenity  
  
SiverStar  
  
Selene_Tenshi  
  
sabrina  
  
Sailor fanfic  
  
moon  
  
Anonymous  
  
Anonymous  
  
Lady Espelle  
  
Katana-sama  
  
sailorbardock1980  
  
Sailor Universe  
  
Eo  
  
Ying-fa  
  
Starla  
  
Selene_Tenshi  
  
Rei  
  
death04  
  
Anonymous  
  
Sailor Universe: Thanks for reviewing guys! If I didn't get your name on my list. gomen, I'm using the most resent list of reviews that I had save so that I could make this list, and there soooooo many of you wonderful reviewers that it's hard to list you all! I have 3 Anonymous' whoever you three are, or if you're the same person. THANKS! THANK YOU ALL!!!! 


	3. Surprise, Surprise! Ouch! That had to hu...

The Hidden House  
Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise! Ouch! That had to hurt!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I do own the ice owl, Twilight, Messiah, Solar Star, Golden Chaos, and all the creatures that I listed in chapter two! They came from MY head!  
  
(Sailor Universe: Well, I think that I've kept you all in suspense long enough. ((You've fucking got that right! I'm going to fry your ass to a crisp if you don't start typing!!!!)) Damnit Pyro! What the hell are you doing in here?! ((Telling you to get off your lazy ass and get to work.)) Well it's kind of hard when I have too many ideas running through my head and Blonde keeps trying to take over! ((She's at it again huh?)) Yeah, she's really starting to piss me off. ((That personality is WAY to perky and happy for her own good.)) Yeah, anyway, back to the story! ((Why the hell were they reading this note anyway?)) I don't know, I keep telling them to ignore us, but it just doesn't work. ((Oh well. GET BACK TO READING PEOPLE!!! AND YOU WRITER!!! GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!)) All right Grumpy! ((Shut up!)) NO!!!!!)  
  
~*~*Earlier*~*~  
  
"You two have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Because if you tell, more than likely this person will get you back." Harry said.  
  
"We promise!" the twins said simultaneously.  
  
"Serenity froze them in place. I think she also gave Peeves all his supplies." Hermione told them.  
  
The twins were silent and then finally said, "She got Peeves to work with her on a prank?!"  
  
"Yup." The trio answered.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal.  
  
~*~*Now*~*~  
  
The doors opened to reveal a beautiful, tall, slender young woman. She appeared to be 16 years old, but her stunning blood red eyes were the eyes of someone much, much older. Her long hair was in a thick French-braid and went down to the floor. The unique thing about her hair was that it was a golden color that turned blood red at the middle of the length of her hair. She wore a skin-tight gold halter-top that was sleeveless and was hooked around her neck. Her pants were made of a shinny black material that hung loosely from her hips.  
  
The guys began to drool as they drank in the appearance of the beautiful stranger wondering if she was single. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at Serenity and noticed that she never even glanced at the newcomer, but the newcomer was glancing at her with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"I see that our new transfer student has arrived." Dumbledore announced with a twinkle in his eye. "May I introduce you to."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
(Sailor Universe: GOT YA!!!!! I'm not that mean. Actually I am, but I don't feel like going to bed at the moment so I'm not going to be that mean. Ok lets continue!)  
  
".Galaxia Solaris Gold Shadow Galactica." McGonagall called out holding up the Sorting Hat.  
  
(Sailor Universe: I have no clue what Galaxia's real name is, and I wanted her to have a somewhat long name so I came up with that name above.)  
  
Galaxia calmly walked up to the front of the hall to reveal to the students that her shirt had no back and on her back was a tattoo of a large sword with a golden hilt. The blade of the sword went down along her spine stopping just above a smaller tattoo of a gold and blood red phoenix and dragon wrapped around each other. While the plain, yet elegant, golden hilt of the sword occupied the base of her neck, and the top of her shoulders. As she made her way to the stool in flew a gold and blood red phoenix and dragon. The two creatures were the same size as Serenity's phoenix and dragon. Unlike Serenity's phoenix and dragon, where there was black, Galaxia's phoenix and dragon's were gold, and where Serenity's creatures were silver, Galaxia's creatures were blood red. The two magnificent creatures landed happily next to Serenity's dragon and phoenix.  
  
Whispers of "Look at those tattoos." "She's gorgeous!" "Those tattoos must of hurt, when she got them done." "I hope she gets sorted into our house!" "I wonder if her hair are actually those colors," echoed through the Great Hall. The only person that hadn't spared Galaxia a glance was Serenity. The Hat was placed on Galaxia's head and everyone waited for a about five minutes before the hat called out, "COSMIC HOUSE!!!!!!!"  
  
Even though she wasn't sorted into their house, a lot of students clapped anyway, while a small smile graced Serenity's lips. Galaxia walked to the table, but did not go up the stairs to the table, instead she simply looked up at Serenity, looking as if she was waiting for something. Serenity calmly stood up and flipped her long braided hair over her shoulder. Once her hair was over her shoulder she slipped off her black robes to reveal that she too wore a backless shirt, but that was not all that she revealed to the students. On her back there was a silver-gray tattoo of a sword. It too went down along her spine, starting at the base of her neck. This sword, if you looked close enough had strange markings on it, but it was too difficult to make out. The sword stopped above a smaller tattoo of a sliver and black phoenix, dragon, and a unicorn wrapped around each other on the small of her back. Serenity turned to look at Galaxia, the tension in the Great Hall was heavy, so heavy that it felt like it weighed 10 tons. The two goddesses smiled a small smile at each other as Serenity gracefully jumped off the platform. They quietly walked with a deadly cat-like grace out of the room.  
  
The two dragons and phoenixes looked at each other and shocked the entire room of students by shouting with glee, "FIGHT!" The creatures flew out of the room while shouting, "HURRY UP!" "YOU'RE IN MY WAY!" "THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOD!!!!!!" "HURRY BEFORE THEY START!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at each other and saw the Professors get up and head in the same direction as the magical creatures. After seeing the Professors calmly leave the Hall, the students began to rush to the area where the fight would commence. When the students reached the front of the school grounds they were shocked. All the Professors sitting comfortably in chairs with the four creatures perched on the top of Dumbledore's chair.  
  
"I bet that Serenity will win!" Siah exclaimed with glee.  
  
"Well we bet that Galaxia will win!" the two golden creatures countered.  
  
"I'm with Siah-chan!" Twilight said with confidence.  
  
"All right, whoever loses the bet has to eat the most disgusting thing that we can find." Messiah said with a grin.  
  
"AGREED" the four creatures cheered.  
  
Soon after everyone got over their shock they looked at the two females standing and just looking at each other.  
  
~With Galaxia and Serenity~  
  
"Ready to get a major beating Cosmos?" Galaxia asked with a confident smirk.  
  
"If anyone's going to get a beating today, it's going to be you." Serenity replied with a smirk of her own.  
  
The two shifted their forms into a fighting stance and waited for the signal to begin.  
  
"FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two dragons and phoenixes shouted in excitement, and then it began.  
  
Serenity and Galaxia rushed at each other and began to deliver fast kicks and punches. Most were blocked, but some did hit their targets. The two pulled away from each other to assess the damage that they did. Serenity had a few scrapes on her arms and a slash on her left cheek. Galaxia had a slash on her right arm and a few scrapes here and there on her form.  
  
"Let's make this more interesting shall we?" Galaxia asked with a coy smile.  
  
Serenity narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what Galaxia was planning. 'What is she up to now?'  
  
Galaxia quickly raised her arms up in the air with, her hands clenched into fists. She then brought her arms down so that her elbows were bent and her forearms covered her face while shouting, "GALACTIC SHOWER DOWN!"  
  
"Oh shit!" Serenity shouted in shock as multiple beams of light raced at her with incredible speed. Serenity was able to dodge some of them, but that wasn't good enough.  
  
The beams that had connected sent her flying backwards and into the ground. When the dust cleared everyone could see Serenity laying on the ground gasping for air.  
  
'Damnit! I should have been prepared for that!' She thought as she slowly, but cautiously stood up.  
  
"Not bad Galaxia," she paused to spit out the blood in her mouth, "I definitely was not expecting that."  
  
"You know the rules Serenity."  
  
"'Expect the unexpected.'" They coursed together in a dry tone.  
  
"I hate that phrase." Serenity grumbled irritably.  
  
"Unfortunately it's beyond true." Galaxia said with a sigh. "Lets continue, shall we?"  
  
Serenity began to slowly smile an evil smile, "Yes. we shall. COSMOS STAR CAOS!"  
  
(Sailor Universe: I just made that up!)  
  
Galaxia's eyes widened in shock while thinking, 'Uh oh.'  
  
This attack was similar to Galaxia's, but there were differences. Serenity's attack to had multiple beams, but in the front of each beam was a rapidly spinning black eight-point star. Just like Serenity, Galaxia was able to dodge most of the stars, but couldn't escape them all. Once the smoke disappeared everyone could see Galaxia struggling to stand up, and you could see the deep gash on her right side, and a gash on her forehead.  
  
"Nice move Serenity, but lets take it up a notch."  
  
Serenity grinned, "Fine by me."  
  
As the to fighters were preparing themselves for the next level they could here the students talking to one another. "This is insane!" "They look like they're trying to kill each other!" "Why are the Professors allowing this?" "What do they mean by take it to the next level!" "Damn! Even though they're dirty and bloody, they still look hot!"  
  
Everyone suddenly went silent as they saw that Galaxia and Serenity's bodies begin to glow. The two lifted up an arm straight up into the air and the bent their arms at the elbows so that their hand was hovering over the hilt of the swords on their backs. The tattoos began to glow and seemed to separate themselves from the girls' backs. While the swords extracted themselves from the girls, the two females let out a cry of pain. The swords then grew in size to be as tall the girls' stomachs.  
  
"OW!!!!! I haven't done that in about 3 months!!" Serenity said with a cringe.  
  
"Same here. Damn, I forgot how much that hurt!"  
  
"Well now that that's over, lets go."  
  
The two swung their large swords at each other with ease and grace. Both were moving quickly, but seemed to have a look of panic and fright whenever the swords got too close to their bodies. The fight went on for about ten minutes with the usual attack, dodge, and blocking until they jumped away from each other.  
  
"You know. I'm really not in the mood to be slowly burned from the inside out Galaxia." Serenity said with a cringe while looking at the sword in Galaxia's hands.  
  
"Well, do you honestly think that I want to be poisoned to the point were I'll shrivel up and die a horribly painful death?!"  
  
"Maybe we should stick with magic and physical attacks."  
  
"No arguments here."  
  
The two females then tossed up their swords and leaned forward to allow their swords to come down onto their backs. Instead of the swords running them through, they shrunk and melted into the girls' backs, and looked as if they were never removed.  
  
"All right Galaxia. This is the last attack, whoever is still standing is the winner."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
The two stood still with their eyes closed as their power began to dance around them. Serenity was glowing a bright silver color, while Galaxia was glowing gold. The ground began to shake and crack under their feet. The auras started to cackle and grow as they became more powerful, and soon lightning began to swirl and dance around the two. Then suddenly two pairs of eyes snapped open to show their glow. Arms rose above their heads and their mouths opened to say the last attack that would declare the victor.  
  
"COSMOS' DARK CAOS!"  
  
"SHADOW GALACTIC STRIKE!"  
  
The two attacks collided with each other and fought for dominance, but something happened that no one expected. The attacks didn't overcome one another; instead they joined together to cause a massive explosion. Debris hit a shield that the students were unaware of and everyone waited for the dirt and dust to settle. It seemed as if time had slowed as they watched the dust settle back to the ground and clear so that they could see the two combatants.  
  
As the dust settled a large crater was revealed, but the two fighters were nowhere to be seen. On opposite sides of the crater was another story. On one side you could see Serenity, her body was slammed into a tree and one of the lower branches stuck out of her left shoulder, and her right leg was twisted in an unnatural angle, while the rest of her body was covered in deep gashes. Galaxia was located on the opposite side of Serenity and her form was no better. She to was slammed into a tree, her right shoulder seemed to be dislocated and her wrist broken, and her left leg was pinned down by a tree that was broken during the blast. All in all, the goddess' were a total mess, and slowly gaining consciousness.  
  
"Dammit, that hurt." Serenity groaned.  
  
"Shit," was only word Galaxia could say at the moment.  
  
"So who won?" the golden dragon asked.  
  
"Golden Chaos! Neither of the them won you BAKA!!" the golden phoenix shouted in exasperation.  
  
"Well, gee Solar Star you didn't have to be so cranky about it." Golden Chaos grumbled.  
  
"So what are we going to do about the bet?" Messiah asked.  
  
"Obviously nothing since no one won, duh." Twilight said with a sigh.  
  
"NO FAIR!!" the four creatures whined at the same time.  
  
"I believe that we should get these girls to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore said.  
  
He summoned two stretchers for the girls once Galaxia got out from underneath the tree, and Serenity detached herself from the tree and its branch. The two were rushed to the Hospital Wing leaving the students to chat about the battle that they had just witnessed.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
(Sailor Universe: First of all I would like to say HEY I'M BACK!!!!! Also, that I really appreciate the support that many of you gave me with my whole depression thing. Funny thing is, is that we still don't know what triggered it. Oh well, story of my life, get an injury that the doctor doesn't know what the fuck is wrong with me. At least its somewhat amusing to watch them sit there, and try to figure out what's wrong. ((Hey don't forget about the time when we had to get electrocuted for 45 min once a week!)) Oh yeah! The stupid doctor! He didn't know what was wrong so he just shipped us off to physical therapy! ((Being hooked up to an 8-volt battery for 45 min is one of the funkiest feelings on earth!)) At least we got to go around saying that we got electrocuted for 45 min and get hella funny looks from our friends. ((LOL! That was fun.)) Ok now back on track here, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you think I need to fix something in the fight scene or something ok. See you guys next time and thanks again for the support! Oh, before I forget, see the review button? PUSH IT AND REVIEW IT WILL MAKE ME EXSTREMLY HAPPY!!!!!!! Ok I'm done, bye-bye!) 


End file.
